


【盾鐵】五次霍華德想把美國隊長塞回冰裡去

by keynesianismstony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death Fix, Howard Stark Lives, Howard doesn't like Steve anymore, Howard is trying to be a good dad, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark Lives, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark Friendship, Poor Howard just wants love from Tony, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Readers can choose their own point of view, Steve Rogers defrosted earlier, Steve went back to 1970s, Uncle Steve Rogers, Young Tony Stark, alternative universe, or you choose to think this is post-endgame thing, so he looked after young tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: Birthday fanfic to Tony Stark in 2019.





	【盾鐵】五次霍華德想把美國隊長塞回冰裡去

**Author's Note:**

> MCU人物參照，但全文無特別表明Steve是A4後穿回去1970s的那位還是另一個宇宙裡隊長被提早發現及解凍然後養成梗，所以可以隨意代入你們喜歡的設定。
> 
> Uncle! Steve/Tony注意
> 
> Happy Birthday, Tony. I love you 3000 more.

00.

好吧，其實不止五次。

嚴格來說起碼有五的十倍的次數。

而霍華德後悔起當日大概是鬼迷心竅才會邀請失蹤二十多年後直到有天突然出現歸來的美國隊長史蒂夫．羅傑斯來當他家兒子教父的次數大概是五十次的五倍。

「我怎麼當初就這麼想不開呢？？？」他不止一次跟瑪莉亞這樣哭訴。「他為什麼就不能好好待在冰裡去！！！」

瑪莉亞朝激情洋溢又開始發表他每日一嘮叨的丈夫翻了一個白眼，決定坐到鋼琴前開始彈奏，誓要用音樂把霍華德的抱怨遮蓋過去。

反正她的托尼還是和她非常親近的。噢那個可愛的小天使。

 

01\. 

托尼五個月大的時候最先蹦出來的單詞當然是媽媽，有鑑於瑪莉亞每天下午都會抽兩小時的時間在嬰兒房陪她的小天使，而霍華德這個時候通常還在神盾局上班，無可否認小寶寶對於媽媽更加親近。當時在場的只有瑪莉亞以及一位保姆和一位女傭。

「我的天，他剛剛是說了聲媽媽嗎？」瑪莉亞又驚又喜地低頭看著懷中的小寶寶，這孩子現在正咯咯地笑著吹出一個口水泡。「托尼？再說一次好嗎？我是誰呀？」當母親的憐愛地為兒子抹了抹快掉到下巴去的口水。

「Ma！」托尼果然又喊了一聲，他把雙手舉到半空中朝瑪莉亞綻開一個微笑，那雙焦糖色眼睛像摻了蜜糖般那麼的甜蜜漂亮。

霍華德下班的時候也帶上了結束為期一個月任務歸來的史蒂夫來蹭飯。瑪莉亞在晚餐時候提到托尼學會叫媽媽的事，於是晚餐後兩個男人也衝到嬰兒房，霍華德開始施展渾身解數引導托尼來叫聲爸。然而托尼只顧著對他的教父笑，順便流了一大灘口水在史蒂夫的格子襯衣上。

霍華德．史塔克能在四十年代就弄出一輛可以浮空哪怕只有幾秒鐘的汽車、加入美國士兵計劃作為重點研究人員之一、設計製造出無數武器為士兵打贏過不少戰爭，唯獨是不太會抱孩子。托尼一旦在他懷裡他就緊張僵硬得像個蠟像般，深怕自己抱錯位置用錯力就會弄痛孩子。結果托尼每次被霍華德抱就開始哭鬧，看不過去的佩姬以及後來的史蒂夫二話不說便會把孩子抱過去，很快又得到一個開心的托尼寶寶。

霍華德心裡那個苦，他必須要在孩子喊爸的方面扳回一局。

「你覺得我明天不上班留在家裡，用一天的時間能不能教到他喊一聲爸？」霍華德問。

「佩姬會先殺了你。」史蒂夫馬上回答。

神盾局因為這幾個月新得到有關東歐局勢的情報而忙得不可交差。要是被佩姬知道霍華德是為了這種事而翹班，卡特特工怕是直接從神盾局武器庫挑一枝最大威力的武器把霍華德轟掉。

「就說我今晚吃錯什麼拉肚子。」對著兒子智商直線下降膽量倒是唰唰往上升的霍華德把一切拋諸腦後，看來已經打定主意明天不上班。「拜托啦，史蒂夫，美國隊長替我當說客我還不致於死！」

史蒂夫不認同地皺起眉頭，正要對老友教育一番準時勤力上班的重要性之際，懷中的托尼突然咿咿呀呀地開了口。

「Ga-Ca-」托尼一隻手緊緊地攥住史蒂夫胸前的布料，笑嘻嘻地看著他這位好看得有點兒過分的教父。

「噢、他是嘗試叫Papa嗎！」霍華德立刻湊到史蒂夫和托尼身邊。

「呃，我覺得不是P音而是K音——」擁有四倍聽力但不代表就能聽懂嬰兒牙牙學語的史蒂夫不確定地回答。

霍華德選擇無視史蒂夫的說話，開始他的洗腦循環：「Papa！叫Papa啊！我是你的Papa！」

托尼沒有理他，他還在努力地把那個字擠出來。剛剛這個小鬍子男人的發音是什麼來著？

「Ca-A-Ca-Cap！」成功了！托尼舉高雙手以示慶祝。而在場兩位男士似乎還在消化方才發生的事。

「噢我的天，他是叫Cap？」史蒂夫終於反應過來後一臉快要感動哭的表情。

「……」相反，霍華德臉黑如炭而且嘴角正微微抽搐。

「Cap！」托尼愉快地又喊了一聲，表示他的教父回答正確。

「上帝啊！托尼！你真的是個小天才是不是？」史蒂夫顛了顛托尼，拿起嬰兒床上的一個美國隊長布偶，把托尼逗得嘻嘻哈哈笑起來。

霍華德突然覺得自己是多餘的那個。

於是晚上瑪莉亞又得到一個快要咬手帕哭訴美國隊長奪去他兒子芳心的傻乎乎丈夫。

「親愛的你說，我現在把史蒂夫塞回冰裡去應該不會太遲吧？」他咬牙切齒地握著拳頭。「我明天就要翹班教到托尼會喊爹為止！」

瑪莉亞拒絕搭理霍華德。

結果第二天佩姬最後還是去了武器庫一趟。霍華德成功為自己爭取了兩天沒能回家的加班還錯過了托尼喊Papa的一刻。

可想而知，那時候在場的大人其中一個還是史蒂夫．羅傑斯。

 

02\. 

三歲的孩子即使是天才，也不過是一個喜歡在睡前聽故事的小天才。

瑪莉亞很早便決定把閱讀睡前故事的責任交給丈夫，畢竟不是每個人都能夠迅速地為一堆迪士尼童話故事梳理哪怕是一點點的現實，她家那完完全全遺傳了父親理科腦的小天才蜜糖老是鍥而不捨地追問長髮公主把王子扯上去時為什麼沒把自己的頭髮扯斷。

而霍華德，為了重振自己在兒子心目中的形象，決心要在睡前故事時間好好地表現。

托他年輕時有幸在戰爭中作為武器供應商出過一份力、也是美國隊長的朋友的福，什麼超級士兵血清計劃、在德軍佔領區駕駛民用機躲過攻擊送美國隊長深入敵軍軍營、替美國隊長打造那標誌性的盾牌、美國隊長帶著他的咆哮突擊隊搗破多個九頭蛇秘密基地的往事就這樣被霍華德如數家珍地當成睡前故事告訴托尼。

不過再緊張刺激的故事也有說完的一天。霍華德把美國隊長的故事都差不多說過一遍後，決定把他這些年來在神盾局工作的有趣事情、科學研究當作故事告訴托尼。

專屬於兩父子的美好時光。

前一晚的故事是皮姆博士上次不小心把實驗室的螞蟻變大並逃出實驗室於是整個神盾局的特工職員得要放下手頭的動作去捉螞蟻。霍華德答應今晚會把故事的下半部分告訴托尼，才成功哄好他家寶貝乖乖睡覺去。史塔克先生白天時在走廊看到漢克迎面走過來那刻控制不了上揚的嘴角，又把後者惹毛。

然而加班回到家已過正常飯點的霍華德才剛迎上兒子熱情的撲抱、一天的疲憊就此被治癒之際，抬眼便瞧見史蒂夫站在客廳門前，笑吟吟地看著他們兩父子。

得了吧。

又双叒叕過來蹭飯然後被托尼纏著不讓走於是只得留下過夜順便攬下托尼的睡前故事講解者一職的史蒂夫．羅傑斯。

沒錯，今晚的睡前故事怕是涼了，很徹底的那種。

不過霍華德還是想垂死掙扎一下。他敲了敲托尼的房門，史蒂夫過來開門。

「霍華德？怎麼了？」史蒂夫側過身子，讓霍華德踏入兒子的房間。

托尼已經乖乖地躺在床上，懷中抱著1973年最新推出也是他近期新寵的美國隊長布偶，大眼睛眨巴眨巴地望著他家爹地走近，然後俯身在他額前落下一個輕吻。

「托尼，你今天要聽完我昨晚說的那個故事嗎？」霍華德如實說出他過來的目的，「就那個皮姆博士和他的螞蟻。」他提醒。

「噢！」托尼小小地驚叫一聲，換上一副難為的表情。「但我、我想聽史蒂夫叔叔的故事……他答應我說要講、呃——」

「你駕駛飛機送我去九頭蛇軍營把大家救出來那次。」史蒂夫把托尼的話接下去。

「那個故事我很早以前就跟他講過了。」霍華德說。

「但托尼想聽。」史蒂夫理直氣壯地回答。

呵呵，這孩子昨晚還想把整個皮姆博士和他的螞蟻故事給聽完呢。

霍華德拽過史蒂夫把這個大兵拖到一旁——不用懷疑，史蒂夫一開始完全不想動，霍華德想起腳踢他膝窩迫他走。

「拜託史蒂夫，你不能讓一個父親破壞對兒子的承諾。我答應了他今天會把故事的下半段說完。」霍華德決定破罐子破摔，直截了當地表達自己的想法。

「我也答應了他今晚會說睡前故事哄他睡。」

霍華德狠狠地朝美國隊長剮了一眼，史蒂夫也不甘示弱地瞪回去，兩個針鋒相對的男人就這樣在一個三歲大的孩子的房間和孩子面前大眼瞪小眼起來。

「爹地？史蒂夫叔叔？」軟糯的童音硬生生把兩個大人拉回現實。托尼依然抱著美國隊長玩偶，焦糖色的眼睛不知為何突然充滿霧氣。「是不是因為托尼不乖，你們不肯說睡前故事了？」

上帝，你看到嗎？這孩子甚至開始咬著微微顫抖的下唇了。霍華德敢肯定要是他們兩個之一說出一個是字，這孩子那已經掛在眼眶邊要掉不掉的淚珠就要立刻往下墜。

「當然不是，托尼！」霍華德故作友好地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，回到兒子床邊又揉一把孩子柔軟的頭髮。「我只是和史蒂夫商討睡前故事的問題。」他回頭朝史蒂夫扔去一個惡狠狠的眼神，決定不死心地再問一次：「所以，昨晚還死活不肯放我走只為了聽完皮姆博士和他的螞蟻故事的小壞蛋真的確定不要爹地的故事了？」

這下連史蒂夫也聽出霍華德那酸溜溜的語氣而有一秒反思自己就這樣把當父親的睡前故事給搶走是不是有點不妥，然而托尼下一句的回答還是讓他有那麼的一點點感到愉快，嘴角上揚了十五度角。

「我要聽史蒂夫叔叔說的睡前故事。」

「……」

 

「我說，我明天就要建立一個新的計劃。」被兒子秒殺敗退回主寢室後罕有地什麼都沒說便爬上床躺平的霍華德終於開口。

「噢，所以你將要忙好一段日子嗎？」瑪莉亞難得地馬上作出回應。

雖然作為一個藝術生瑪莉亞基本上有一半的時間都聽不懂霍華德工作上科研上的內容，夫妻倆有關工作的話題大抵都是「我明天有實驗要忙不回家吃晚飯」、「最近有個研究得要弄得很晚才能回家」之類，瑪莉亞聽見這類似發言後有義務要給予一個反應。更何況，她當然知道丈夫剛從哪兒回來、也大概像平時一樣遭受打擊，霍華德進房的時候沒馬上撲過來抱怨實屬難得。

「——那個計劃就叫《如何把美國隊長塞回冰裡去》。」

「……」媽的智障。

 

03\. 

第三次他想把史蒂夫．羅傑斯aka美國隊長塞回冰裡去。

這個第三次其實嚴格來說不是第三次。因為霍華德從來沒搶贏過睡前故事誰來講這個環節。光是這點已經足夠令美國隊長被多拉好幾次的仇恨值，不過霍華德最終還是決定把它歸類至第二點。

托尼．史塔克今年六歲，上個月把客廳新買的那部電視給拆掉——史蒂夫．羅傑斯事後承認是他幫忙把電視電源拔掉並且全程監督著托尼的拆解工作以免發生任何意外，所以霍華德還該感謝有他在場兒子才沒觸電死嗎——也已經不再需要睡前故事。

恭喜賀喜，霍華德和史蒂夫的睡前故事之爭終於可以告一段落了。

來爭點別的。

霍華德不可置信地看著在玄關道別的兩人：一個已經穿好制服、背好星盾、頭盔隨手扔在地上的美國隊長以及他家快要把自己埋進美國隊長懷裡的兒子，以及那些飄到他耳裡的對話。

「……所以你很快便會回來對吧？」托尼悶聲地問道。

孩子當然知道他的金髮教父是美國隊長，三不五時便得要拯救世界出任務而消失一兩個星期甚至幾個月以上。他也知道他的史蒂夫叔叔在美國的時候只要不用到神盾局報告或是訓練便總是抽空過來史塔克大宅陪他，而不是找個姑娘好好約會吃飯、發展一段穩定的感情關係。他更知道自己佔用了隊長很多時間，不應該因為隊長需要出任務拯救世界離開他無法履行週末一同去吃芝士漢堡的承諾而有什麼小情緒。

「我保證不超過半個月，小天才。」

托尼伸出尾指，要求打勾。史蒂夫微笑，同樣伸出尾指勾住了孩子又小又軟的手指。

「你要乖乖聽話知不知道？不准欺負班上的大衛儘管你覺得他很蠢、不准把胡蘿蔔挑掉因為它們真的很有益、不准自己一個就把音響揚聲器給拆掉、也不准碰霍華德的手錶……」

連續四個不准。要是這話是霍華德說的話托尼應該早就甩一個不爽臉過去了。可惜現在說話的人是美國隊長，他說一托尼不敢說二的存在。托尼對此的說教只是扁了扁嘴。

——等等最後那句是指這小崽子正在覬覦他書房裡的幾枝手錶想把它們都拆開來玩嗎？？？？提醒他等會兒就把那幾枝手錶放進夾萬裡！

「那你也要乖乖吃飯、不可以受傷。」托尼人小鬼大地反過來叮囑美國隊長兩句，最後湊到金髮男人臉頰旁啵了一大口。「Love you, Uncle Steve！」

「我也愛你，托尼。」史蒂夫大手撫上托尼的頭髮輕輕揉了最後一下，執起頭盔朝史塔克夫婦、賈維斯和幾名送別的傭人點點頭後便打開大門，坐上神盾局特地派來接載的汽車離開。

保姆牽起小少爺的手把他帶回寢室去，霍華德立刻轉頭望著妻子及管家。

「你們有聽見他們的對話嗎！」霍華德吹鬍子乾瞪眼，瑪莉亞馬上一副瞭然的表情，只差沒有翻白眼。「我從來就沒得到過托尼的吻別以及一句Love you，即使是我對他說完睡前故事之後！憑什麼史蒂夫就有？！而且——老天爺啊，他對一個六歲的孩子說我愛你？！！！！！」

「他們每次都是這樣道別……哦不過這是你第一次在場。而且托尼也會說愛我。」瑪莉亞補了個刀，霍華德差點沒放聲尖叫，不過他的「什麼？！」也相當接近了。

「恕我直言，先生。你每次和小少爺道別也不過是出門上班，最長也不過三天。羅傑斯先生出任務一般來說也得一星期或以上。」賈維斯想了一想，還是決定如實把下半句話也說出來。「小少爺在知道我外出會順便為他帶了芝士漢堡或是甜甜圈回來後也會表達對我的喜歡之情。」

「托尼是我的兒子，不是天殺的姓羅傑斯！他沒有跟我這個當爸爸的吻別和說愛我……！」霍華德．史塔克氣得牙癢癢，「我受夠了！史蒂夫那個混蛋！不好好地在冰裡去出來給老子我搶兒子？！我看我該找佩姬商量是不是該介紹些妞兒給他別老是往我們家跑！」

瑪莉亞和賈維斯偷偷地交換了一個眼色。

第二天，托尼在母親和管家的眼神鼓勵下走到正在穿鞋子準備出門上班的父親身後，怯怯地喊了一聲爸。

「怎了，托尼？」霍華德回頭，看著忸忸怩怩一臉緊張的兒子，不禁皺起眉頭。

「就……愛你？」托尼好不容易才擠出一句話，他飛快地往爹地的臉上吻了一下，便快速地跑開。「拜拜啦！」

霍華德感覺自己快要飛起來。一整天下來漢克．皮姆覺得這個霍華德．史塔克比平時更加討厭和瘆人。

不過在親眼目睹美國隊完成任務歸來、得到托尼像子彈般速度飛快的投懷送抱和久別重逢而印在臉上的歡迎吻後，霍華德還是想把美國隊長塞回冰裡當他的冰棍去。

 

04\. 

無論你擁有再多的天賦、天才到足以讓你十一歲跳級開始唸高中課程，有一樣東西你和正常智商水平的同學一樣無法逃避。

家長會。

美其名加強家校合作促進老師與家長的關係並了解子女/學生在學校/家中表現從而為他們將來生涯規劃能夠計劃得更加完善實際上只是一天下來連續見二十多位學生家長聽著他們嘮嘮叨叨跟你怨天怨地怨孩子怨鄰居怨另一半換另一個方式變相虐待班主任的家長會。

老實說如果托尼唸的是私立學校的話，事情倒是會簡單得多。

不是說私立學校都是這麼混帳但，只要能確保每年都有大把大把的錢收下來他們才不管什麼勞什子的家校合作生涯規劃——有能力唸私立學校的非富則貴，成年後不是接管家族生意便是成為公眾人物，難不成美術老師還要因為這學生繪畫方面有天分而浪費三公升的口水來說服他那個商人老爸或是高官老爸把孩子送去唸美術學院是一個不錯的出路？老師只需要確保那班孩子們不會在各種活動或是校園欺凌中受傷太重就行了。

可惜的是，因為史蒂夫堅決反對之下，托尼沒有如霍華德原先計劃般那樣入讀他本來已決定好的私立寄宿學校。

霍華德和史蒂夫就這個論題曾經爭論過幾次。神盾局不遺餘力地對抗九頭蛇成功令不少神盾高層成為九頭蛇頭號針對人物，但霍華德最擔心的不是自己安危，而是瑪莉亞和托尼。私立寄宿學校總比每天都要接送上下課的非寄宿學校來得安全，霍華德是這樣想的。

瑪莉亞其實是不贊成把她的孩子送去寄宿學校唸書的，然而她也理解丈夫的考慮，幸好她的盟友是美國隊長。

史蒂夫明確地表示托尼通學時的人身安全就交給他你不用擔心，並在任務中多踹翻幾個九頭蛇的窩以證明自己絕非空話。學校開放日運動會家長會你沒空的話我也能代你去，用托尼監護人的身份。他後面又再補充一句。

當時的霍華德大概被史蒂夫．我可以說一整天．羅傑斯的說之以理動之以情嘮叨得快要昏古七，才迷迷糊糊地答應了他的後半句。

我去你大爺的監護人身份。

這是霍華德站在兒子就讀的高中門前向負責接待的老師表明身份後被拒入場的第一個感想。

「抱歉，但史塔克同學的家長剛剛已經進去了，請問你是哪位？」

已經好幾十年沒有被人問你哪位的霍華德抽抽嘴角。

被兒子高中老師認不出是他的錯嗎？

好吧，有一半算上他的錯。這些年來工作日益繁重，能夠在感恩節聖誕節新年家庭成員生日當天趕回來已經很了不起。兒子的學校的活動真的只能拜託瑪莉亞代為出席，除了今天。

通宵完成手頭上的工作只剩下一個實驗結果還在運算。霍華德跑去騷擾皮姆和佩姬不果後決定在中午前回家一趟，正好趕上了托尼高中第一年的活動日——瑪莉亞今天有個慈善午餐會出席，霍華德決定逮住這個機會給兒子一個驚喜，結果出師未捷身先死被擋在校門外。

「你說你是史塔克同學的父親？這得要確認一下身份——」

「天啦，有什麼身份需要確認？我身份證上明明白白地寫著姓史塔克的。你回去查查我兒子的學生資料看看父親那欄寫的是不是霍華德？」

「話雖如此，可是史塔克先生你以前都不曾出席我們學校的活動日，代表出席的通常都是史塔克太太，更多的時候是羅傑斯先生，所以我們必須得——」

羅傑斯。

當然是羅傑斯了。

我真是去你大爺的監護人，史蒂夫．羅傑斯。你說的人身安全交到你身上是指連監護人家長也搶了去當嗎？！現在托尼是我兒子還是你兒子？？？？

霍華德有一個衝動想馬上去查詢最近哪班破冰船會開往北極也好南極也好，只要到海中央他就一腳把史蒂夫踹下去。

應該踢得動的，不然就借助一點點的機械、物理原理。

 

05\. 

托尼以十七歲之齡從麻省理工畢業後並沒有馬上回紐約老家去。他在波士頓附近租了個公寓並搞來了一間實驗室，方便他什麼時候想敲敲打打搗弄些什麼出來。老家裡的實驗室向來都是霍華德專用，托尼曾想過要不把自己房間拆一半另建一個實驗室，被瑪莉亞和賈維斯否決。好吧，既然如此那就別怪他到外頭住了。

他還順便搞了史蒂夫。

不對，應該說是史蒂夫搞了他的教子。

呃，這說法好像有點變態，美國隊長不能和變態劃上等號。況且史蒂夫堅持托尼不到十八歲成年之前絕不跟他睡、截至現在為止他們只停留在牽手擁抱親吻的程度，不能用搞這個字。

總之簡單來說有一天他們發現彼此的心意相通，目標一致地認為可以跟對方來一段美好的戀愛關係，於是他倆就好上了。要是史蒂夫沒有神盾任務時比起布魯克林他更常待在波士頓，就在教子的公寓裡一起過家家，不過這是只有兩人知道的秘密。

史塔克夫婦知道的部分只是兒子在波士頓暫住下來並擁有自己的實驗室，而史蒂夫有時偶而經過麻省的時候會去拜訪一下教子，總之跟夫婦倆去探訪兒子的時間完全錯開來。  
瞞好瞞好。

依霍華德這麼多年來與史蒂夫為托尼爭風吃醋的經驗——咳，說錯了，應該是霍華德長期防範史蒂夫拐走他家托尼的各種舉動，托尼和史蒂夫無法確定霍華德知道兩人從教父教子關係昇華至戀愛關係後會幹出什麼樣的事來。

數年前的家長會簡直是災難。托尼永遠也不會忘記那天被老師通知老爸就在校門外，看著跟在托尼身後的史蒂夫的眼神一副吃人的樣子。爭吵就在他們回到史塔克大宅、托尼後腳還在樓梯最上的一級時瞬間爆發。

說是爭吵倒不如說是霍華德單方面向史蒂夫的發難，史蒂夫只有捱罵的份兒。托尼想也沒想便衝回樓下想要叫霍華德閉嘴人家好歹也在替你履行監護人的責任之云云，然而他還沒說出第一個音節，霍華德便冷聲叫他回房間去，史蒂夫也用一記「聽你爸的」眼神示意托尼別介入這事情。不滿被排除在外的托尼忿忿地一溜煙跑上樓，聽著兩人針對監護人家長責任問題上吵得臉紅耳赤。

佩姬和瑪莉亞的態度可能會好一點，但接不接受這段戀情也是一個問題。考慮到這點，兩位女性目前也被他們蒙在鼓裡。

史蒂夫的計劃是總而言之先等到托尼成年再說，一個非常不美國隊長的計劃。托尼十八歲的午夜他們還在史塔克大宅的房間裡上演一場情意綿長又怕被其他人發現的刺激禁忌性愛。連本壘都上了這坦白的事卻依然不了了之。

所以托尼被史蒂夫急切地推醒時完全是懵的。他焦糖色的大眼睛茫然地瞪著已經在房間裡轉來轉去試圖毀屍滅跡的史蒂夫，沒有咖啡因的大腦只能勉強保持最低限度的運作，正在把散落一地的衣物撿起來嘗試把房間佈置成一個獨居年輕人的凌亂睡房而不是昨晚激烈XX現場的史蒂夫只得再次重覆那個不太好的消息。

然後他還得要及時衝到床邊摀住托尼的嘴，把那聲宛如女高中生的尖叫扼殺在喉嚨裡。

「套上你的衣服和褲子。」史蒂夫在托尼爆出無數句髒話之前便先發制人，表情和語氣正經得彷彿托尼身上的紅印吻痕並不是他昨晚吸出來捏出來似的。「……我想我們至少還能偽裝一下清晨教父剛完成秘密任務經過波士頓時決定給住在那兒的教子一個驚喜順便看看他有沒有不吃飯不睡覺——」

托尼停下套褲子的動作，瞇起眼睛勾起一個壞笑。

「天啦，美國隊長居然在教我說謊，我看你是冒牌貨！快說，你把真正的史蒂夫叔叔藏到哪去了？」

史蒂夫朝托尼翻了個同樣一點也不美國隊長的白眼，催促托尼的動作快一點。不幸中的大幸是托尼的公寓是七樓而且沒有升降機，霍華德要上樓必須爬樓梯，現在他大概才到五樓。

「而且老實說，你覺得我爸會相信你這個理由嗎？」坐在床邊的托尼聳聳肩，敞開的衣襟把他從鎖骨到精瘦的胸膛到柔軟的腰腹都一覽無遺。「倒不如，直接交代算了。你是美國隊長，他不能對你怎樣；而我就算被他扔出窗外，你也一定有方法救我。」

「霍華德才不會把你扔出窗外，要扔也是扔我這個睡了他兒子的人。」當然前提是他能搬得動他的話。而且按霍華德不擅言辭只好加把勁把兒子寵上天的性格，要是知道兒子被吃得一乾二淨，去神盾武器庫把當年從九頭蛇收繳的武器朝史蒂夫來一槍也不是不可能。

「你是美國隊長，史蒂夫叔叔，被你睡是我的榮幸。」托尼又擠眉弄眼道。

史蒂夫決定放棄跟他的小天才爭論，低頭捧著托尼的臉就送他一個吻。

於是乎當霍華德用後備鑰匙（是的，他很快便成功在門口地毯下的一塊木板下翻出托尼藏著的後備匙）第一次打開兒子位於波士頓公寓的大門的下一秒，鑰匙就啪嗒一聲跌在地上，發出的聲響足夠驚醒那兩個吻得擦槍走火準備隨時來一發的人。

「操，他是怎麼能找到後備鑰匙的。」托尼小聲地抱怨，史蒂夫張開口還沒發出任何一個音節便被霍華德一聲比一聲大的怒吼完完全全蓋過去。

「我操！我去你他媽的史蒂夫．羅傑斯！我要殺了你！！！」霍華德抄起沙發上的坐墊就開始往史蒂夫那邊扔過去，扔完坐墊開始扔書。男人滿臉通紅——被氣出來的那種——口沫橫飛地繼續破口大罵。「托尼是你的教子！見鬼的我把你當朋友而你卻睡我兒子？！老天！我的手槍在哪兒？該死的！我的槍在哪兒！？幹！」他扭頭就衝進廚房似乎是去找菜刀。

原本只打算窩在睡房看熱鬧吃瓜（老爹毆打美國隊長這種事可不是天天都能看）看到底的托尼瞧見霍華德從廚房出來的時候手裡執著一把菜刀才後知後覺地發現自己才是解鈴還須繫鈴人的繫鈴人，立刻便跳下床也衝到客廳去，擋在兩人之間。霍華德揮舞的菜刀刀尖堪堪在距托尼的鼻尖十五吋前停下來，卻足夠讓史蒂夫一把將托尼拽回背後護住、霍華德也驚魂未定地把菜刀移開。

「天啊你這臭小子！別突然跳出來！」霍華德大叫。

「我不跳出來難道你真的要把史蒂夫幹掉嗎？！謀殺美國隊長是重罪！你會被抓去坐牢的！」托尼瞪大眼睛，用更大的聲音吼回去，他一手繞上了史蒂夫的手臂。「然後！天啊我真沒想到我會有說這句話的一天我平時聽見無聊肥皂劇的時候簡直最怕這句爛台詞了……總之我跟史蒂夫是真心相愛的所以看在老天的份上——」

「不，托尼，你走開！我發誓我今天一定要把他卸開成十塊八塊然後帶到北冰洋北大西洋什麼都好，這個睡他教子睡我兒子的人渣塞回冰裡去！！！！」他抄起史蒂夫放在客廳沙發上的盾牌，舉起就要掄過去。

 

+1.

失控的車子最終打滑撞上前方的樹幹，猛烈的撞擊讓霍華德整個人往前撞上方向盤。被撞得變形的車頭連帶儀表板等部件頓成一堆廢鐵，油門剎車腳踏朝內扭曲正好卡住他的小腿。霍華德渾身發疼、頭腦也因為衝力而有點昏沉。

他艱難地轉頭，聽見副駕駛座上的瑪莉亞在小聲地呻吟，鮮血自她額頭傷口流下，劃過她的臉頰和脖子，染紅那件淡紫色洋裝的衣領。那是去年托尼和史蒂夫合送的一件洋裝，也是瑪莉亞最喜歡的一件洋裝。

「瑪……咳咳、瑪莉亞……」霍華德一說話胸口痛得要命，看來肋骨也斷了幾根。

車外傳來窸窣聲，有人正走近他們。

霍華德一咬牙用盡吃奶的氣力把自己的小腿從桎梏中拉出來，沒意外地又被劃出幾個口子，鮮血汨汨地從劃傷傷口中流出。他伸手推開車門，整個人幾乎是跌出車外。

那個人正好走到他面前停下，霍華德立刻抓住對方的褲管。

「請救救我妻子……我妻子還在車上——」深怕對方聽不見，霍華德忍著胸口的疼痛用上平時的聲量懇求對方。四周環境太昏暗，只有不遠處一盞街燈發出微弱的光芒，足以讓霍華德看到對方左手的反光。他抬頭看了一眼來人，眼睛登時瞪大。

「巴恩斯……中士？」他驚訝地唸出一個幾乎被遺忘的名字。

那位貌似巴恩斯中士的男人絲毫不受影響，下一秒就甩開霍華德抓住其褲管的手轉而舉起左手的拳頭——現在霍華德能看到那左手是金屬製了——準備朝他臉上招呼。

要完了。霍華德當時腦海閃過的第一個念頭。然後分別是瑪莉亞、去他大爺的九頭蛇以及托尼。

他不應該帶瑪莉亞來的。九頭蛇那天殺的在把他幹掉後一定也會對瑪莉亞下手。而那個此時此刻恐怕正在思考十種方法燒屋的孩子，噢天啦，只希望他能堅強。不過史蒂夫那混蛋一定會繼續陪在他身邊吧……霍華德開始後悔沒有跟史蒂夫那傢伙來場正正式式的父親對話—--

「——放開他！」

破空的金屬飛動聲音伴隨一把熟悉的嗓音，紅白藍星盾被施襲者用左手單手接住。身穿制服的美國隊長眨眼之間已經來到車子旁邊，與那酷似巴恩斯中士的男人打起上來，逐漸遠離這個車禍現場。

「霍華德！」又是一個熟悉的聲音。

帶著自己部下趕來的佩姬再見識過什麼大場面，見到老友的慘況還是掩不住滿臉驚訝。她示意其他人去把瑪莉亞救出來並查看車子尾箱的貨物是否安全，自己則蹲下來查看霍華德的情況。

「史蒂夫他怎麼……？」

「嗯，他在你們出發後說是總覺得有不好預感，所以大半夜叫上我和部下趕來。幸好我們來了！」佩姬挪過一點讓急救班過來開始把霍華德抬上擔架。「總之你們現在安全了。」

霍華德兩眼一閉，昏死過去。

 

-

 

霍華德再次醒來的時候還是半夜。他眨眨眼睛，適應室內的光線後便試探地轉了轉頭、動了動四肢，活像零件被拆開又重組起來的疼痛席捲全身，所以這就是他們平時拆開各種電器時後者的感想嗎。霍華德把頭轉到另一邊，原本要衝口而出的輕微痛呼霎時噎在喉嚨中。

病房裡不只有他這個傷患。

病房裡唯一一張雙人沙發坐著兩個挨著肩、靠著頭的人，此刻正分享一張小毯子酣睡中。

托尼和史蒂夫。當然是他們了。

這些年來大部分時間都窩在實驗室裡頭的托尼膚色甚至比小時候還要白晢，眼下的黑影和眼角的泛紅因而非常明顯。不過二十一歲的少年人似乎睡得不踏實，他皺著眉頭夢囈了一聲，換了一個看來更舒服姿勢把半邊臉都埋進史蒂夫的頸窩，又沉沉地睡去。史蒂夫腳邊放著一個打開的旅行袋，要是霍華德沒看錯的話裡面裝的都是衣物。還有散落茶几的紙張文件、吃到一半的零食，這孩子是把自己搬來這病房住了嗎？

霍華德不知道距離那場車禍——還是該說是一場未遂的暗殺行動——已過去多少天，不過從走廊那不斷閃爍的聖誕樹來看，至少還沒過年。

他又昏昏沉沉地睡過去。

 

-

 

等到霍華德正式醒過來、完成各式各樣檢查可以坐在病床上招呼探病的訪客時，又過了三天。

確定霍華德已脫離危險期後，托尼馬上便從會在晚上偷偷哭紅了眼和鼻子的孩子變回那個沒心沒肺、處處抬槓的臭小子。他說了句要去看瑪莉亞便溜之大吉，留下霍華德和史蒂夫面面相覷。

自從那年霍華德突訪波士頓並抓了個現行後，史蒂夫這些年都不曾和霍華德單獨處於一室，每次見面時旁邊不是有托尼、瑪莉亞就是佩姬。瑪莉亞曾經就兩人有點奇怪壓抑的氣氛而提出疑惑，霍華德如實告訴史蒂夫和托尼在一起後本來以為妻子也會站在他那邊，沒想到瑪莉亞一開口便罵了丈夫一頓，說他不解風情思想迂腐，霍華德百口莫辯地愣在原地。

史蒂夫大概也不知從什麼途徑得知霍華德和瑪莉亞因為他和托尼在一起的事而吵了一架，逐漸也不怎麼到訪史塔克大宅了，在神盾局走廊上離遠碰到霍華德也寧願繞路走，如今兩人在病房是近年來第一次的單獨處於一室。

美國隊長鐵定了心一件事就會堅持到底。他堅持自己不應出現在霍華德面前就會用盡一切方法遠離他。這不，史蒂夫馬上便站起身似乎想找個借口逃跑，霍華德只好清清喉嚨，做主動開口的那個。

「史蒂夫，坐下。我想我們得要談談。」霍華德瞇了瞇眼睛，「我想你也不想我為了阻止你離開而導致傷口二次撕裂？」他補充一句成功讓史蒂夫乖乖坐回原處。

這個金髮大個子挺直腰板，雙手握拳放在合攏的膝蓋上，一副慷慨就義的表情準備接受好友兼未來丈人的炮轟，看得霍華德忍不住笑出來。

「史蒂夫，謝謝。」

史蒂夫立刻搖頭。

「不，我始終沒能阻止你們受襲、汽車失事受傷。而且巴基……他成功逃了。」接下來的日子注定不會好過，美國隊長和神盾肯定要多踹幾個九頭蛇基地。幾十年前從火車掉下去深谷的好友居然還活著並且是九頭蛇的人，史蒂夫必須找出原因。

「……自從托尼出生後這些年來，我總有幾次特別想把你塞回冰裡去，你這個照顧我兒子照顧到床上去的混帳教父。」史蒂夫臉上的紅暈深出一個新色度，看起來快要原地自燃，霍華德又繼續說下去。「但我非常慶幸沒有把計劃付諸實行。」

「巴恩斯中士要揮拳的時候我第一個想法是覺得我和瑪莉亞要完了，托尼今晚就要失去他的雙親……但我馬上想到你在他身邊。」

「然後幾天前我半夜在醫院醒來，又見到你們兩個窩在沙發裡打瞌睡。那孩子我看得出他已經幾天沒有好好睡覺，就靠著你在睡。謝謝你這幾天一直陪在他身邊。」

「所以……我希望今後你也能夠陪著他走下去，證明我沒有把你塞回冰裡去是正確的決定，你覺得如何，史蒂夫？」

霍華德終於說完以上一大堆話，他抬頭望向史蒂夫打算等候對方的回答，差點沒被史蒂夫．羅傑斯嚇死。

史蒂夫的藍眸淚汪汪的，彷彿下一秒或者一個眨眼後大把大把的眼淚便能流下來。他緊緊地抓起霍華德的手，只差沒有把眼淚鼻涕抹在其手背上。

「我會的，霍華德，我保證，我願用一生護他安好。」

 

「……好的，但你能先擦一下眼淚鼻涕嗎？」過了半晌，霍華德還是按捺不住提出建議。「別人不知道以為我又在棒打鴛鴛。」

 

 

++1.

托尼不太明白為什麼只是探望完母親回來，他就被通知父親答應了他和史蒂夫的婚事。

婚你妹？誰也沒有求過婚、他的求婚戒指才設計到一半啊啊啊啊？！

 

 

Fin.


End file.
